blazblue_resurrectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Library Mode/Weapons
Gigant: Takemikazuchi ・タケミカヅチ|Hairandā: Takemikazuchi|Giant: Takemikazuchi}} --- Nox Nyctores number 1. Possessed by Takamagahara. It is sealed within a satellite in orbit. The destruction of Ibukido was due to an attack by Take-Mikazuchi. The laser it fires is powerful enough to annihilate an entire Hierarchical City, but it requires several years to recharge between shots. Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa --- Nox Nyctores number 2. Possessed by Jin. The blade of this sword is formed from a special ice that never melts. It can crystallize the water in the air to use as weapons, or freeze its targets directly. The weapon itself has a will of its own, and Jin has been manipulated by the sword to drive him into murderous rages. Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk --- Nox Nyctores number 3. Possessed by Noel. This weapon can perform attacks at will in the desired location, regardless of walls and other obstacles. It was once possessed by Three, one of the Ten Sages. It's known that it serves not only as a weapon, but also as a "limiter" to hold back Noel's "hatred". Deus Machina: Nirvana --- Nox Nyctores number 4. Possessed by Carl. Carl dislikes it when people call it Nirvana. It's a weaponized machine-doll created during the Dark War, and was possessed by Celica at the time. Mucro Somnio: Musashi --- Nox Nyctores number 5. Possessed by Jūbei. This weapon was specially designed for Jūbei, and can cut straight through things that can't normally be cut. Interfectum Malus: Ōkami --- Nox Nyctores number 6. Possessed by Hakumen. This large war sword is longer than most men are tall. The blade is made from a special metal that can nullify Ars Magus. Ragna can't heal from wounds dealt by this sword. Arma Reboare: Muchōrin --- Nox Nyctores number 7. Possessed by Platinum. It's in the shape of a long staff, and has the ability to materialize substances. This includes bombs, missiles, hammers, and many other things. After defeating the Black Beast, Trinity Glassfille was betrayed by Yūki Terumi, and she sealed her soul into Muchōrin while falling into the Boundary. Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros --- Nox Nyctores number 8. Possessed by Hazama. This takes the form of chains, with snake-like blades attached to the ends. These can be summoned at will, and cause direct damage to the victim's mind. Phoenix: Rettenjō --- Nox Nyctores number 9. Possessed by Bang. It was once possessed by Tenjō. It's also known as the 55-inch nail. It was developed by one of the Six Heroes, Nine, as the core of "Kushinada's Lynchpin", and an "Anti-Nox Nyctores" weapon. It has the power to destroy other Nox Nyctores. Lux Sanctus: Murakumo --- Nox Nyctores number 10. Possessed by Nu. It takes the form of a massive sword while on standby, but once activated, it turns into 8 blades surrounding the user. As the owner of this weapon, Nu is called a "Murakumo Unit". Nox Nyctores Causality Weapon --- Unlike Armagus, these take the form of Grimoires converted into weapons, smelted for fighting the "Black Beast". They are also called . Smelting them requires extremely advanced techniques, and only ten were planned in total. Out of them, nine were completed by one of the Six Heroes, Nine, while the Dark War was still continuing, but the war ended before the tenth weapon "Murakumo" was completed. Several of the Nox Nyctores were lost during the war. Utilizing them requires advanced Ars Magus, and not everyone can wield them properly. Also, there's a danger of causing massive strain on the user's mind. Creating the Nox Nyctores requires a large number of souls as well, in other words, humans. Sankishin --- The basis of all Phenomena Weapons, also known as the . They are individually called the "Amaterasu Unit", "Susano'o Unit", and "Tsukuyomi Unit", but details about them are unknown. The "Amaterasu Unit" is also known as the "Master Unit". Amaterasu Unit --- One of the Sankishin. The Original Unit that exists deep within the Boundary. It's also known as the or the , and has the ability to use Phenomena Intervention on a massive scale. Terumi and Takamagahara are trying to destroy it. Susano'o Unit --- One of the Sankishin, possessed by Hakumen. It is Hakumen's body itself. It has lost most of its power at present, but its abilities are still far more than sufficient. Tsukuyomi Unit --- One of the Sankishin, possessed by Rachel. It boasts tremendous defensive capabilities, also known as the . During Calamity Trigger, Rachel activated it to defend Kagutsuchi from an attack by Takemikazuchi. Nuclear Weapon --- The leaders of various nations decided to use these to destroy the "Black Beast" which appeared in Japan on January 1, 2100. Unfortunately, the Black Beast remained undefeated, and Japan was utterly annihilated. Sealed Weapon: Izayoi --- A sealed weapon possessed by Tsubaki, which served as a model for the Nox Nyctores. It's also called the "Murakumo Unit Prototype". It raises the user's power by several times in exchange for their "light". The above ability is merely a "side effect" however, as its true power is the complete absorption of a specific wavelength of light, serving as an "Anti-Observer" weapon. It can even fully neutralize Phenomena Interventions. Once awakened to its true power, it becomes the "Zero-Type: Izayoi", a "lance" known as the "Immortal Breaker". Zero-Type: Izayoi --- The true form of the "Sealed Weapon: Izayoi". While the "Sealed Weapon: Izayoi" is a "shield" capable of warding off intervention, the "Zero-Type: Izayoi" is a "lance" with the power of the |Imōtaru Bureikā|Immortal Murderer}}. By forcing its target to recognize their own "death", it is capable of "killing" even those "outside of logic" such as Rachel. However, it is incapable of piercing those with the "Power of Order" such as Jin. Sword of Hades |Izanami no Tsurugi}} --- Hazama refers to Nu by this name as she's being smelted in her Cauldron, at the end of the story of Continuum Shift. Anti-Observer Weapon --- Weapons created by humans in ancient times, such as the "Sealed Weapon: Izayoi" and "Zero-Type: Izayoi". Even Jūbei doesn't know further details. It's called by this name because it's able to neutralize the Phenomena Interventions of Observers, and also possesses the "Immortal Breaker" power capable of defeating those "outside of logic". Wave Weapon , or also |Detonētā|Wave Weapon}} --- Weapons created by Relius Clover based on the Phenomena Weapons. Their basic construction doesn't differ from Phenomena Weapons, but he's added his own modifications as well, so their true power is unknown. The only confirmed Wave Weapon is "Ignis" in the possession of Relius, but there are at least four including prototypes. It's also called a . Ars Magus --- A new power created by fusing the ancient power of magic with science. It was developed by the Great Magister Nine. Armed with the power of "Ars Magus", humanity was able to join the Six Heroes in a counterattack against the "Black Beast". Ars Armagus --- Weapons developed utilizing Grimoires during the war against the "Black Beast". Unlike modern weapons, they use seithr to function. This also includes armaments worn on the body, such as the "Sealed Weapon: Izayoi". Armagus --- Weapons developed utilizing Grimoires during the war against the Black Beast. Unlike modern weapons, they use seithr to function. Most of them take the form of hand held weapons, such as swords and staves. Time Killing Blade |Hihīrokane|Sword of Time Murderer}} --- A sword passed down among Jūbei's clan. It's unknown who smelted it and for what goal, but it's said to be capable of attacking not only the body, but also the soul. It can be thought of a weapon capable of fighting those with a "spiritual body". Phenomena Weapon or also |Ākuenemī|Phenomenon Weapons}} --- Another name for Nox Nyctores Causality Weapons. They are weapons developed by one of the Six Heroes, Nine. They are extremely powerful, but they choose their own wielders. There are 10 such weapons identified at present. Murakumo Unit --- Refers to Nu, an Anti-Sankishin Unit created by humanity. The science incorporated in its creation is extremely complicated. Its greatest characteristic is the ability to directly connect to the Boundary, harnessing virtually unlimited amounts of power. Also, as a "metallic lifeform", its smelting requires a human body as a raw material. Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon --- Weapons created by Kokonoe. Tager is equipped with one based on Nirvana. Unlike the Nox Nyctores, which are living weapons, these are built mechanically, making their power lower than that of Nox Nyctores, but also more stable. Also, there was one loaded onto Lambda. Reactive Weapon --- The most powerful, and also most terrible, weapons possessed by humanity before Ars Magus was completed. It's said that they "only leave despair in their wake, incinerating all in a sea of flames". In the story of Chronophantasma, it's revealed that Kokonoe possesses quite a number of these weapons. Idea Engine --- A revision of the Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapons. Its functions are not inferior to the Nox Nyctores, but its ability to not be affected by Phenomena Interventions is unstable, and Kokonoe has to continue to adjust it. It was originally equipped to Lambda -No. 11-, but has now been fused to Ragna. Noise Canceler --- This was developed by Kokonoe. When combined with the Idea Engine, it gains the ability to counteract Celica's power to neutralize the activity of Seithr. Using this, Ragna is able to activate the "Azure Grimoire" even when he's near Celica. Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem --- The 11th Nox Nyctores Nine develops during the Dark Wars. It is able to trigger a massive scaled phenomena intervention. Crystal Sealing Blade: Murakumo --- The name of the massive sword that Es carries. It may look naked, but it is normally sheathed. The sword can absorb surrounding seithr and store it within the sheath of the sword. Kategoria:Library